I Want to be Maou : Blood Eclipse
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: Petualang berlanjut kali ini dunia pararel yang dikatakan oleh Maou Ajuka sudah dimasuki bersama para keluarganya, sekali lagi Ikki mengambil langkah untuk menjadi seorang Maou.
1. Masa lalu Tigreal

**Highscholl DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Berserk punya Kentaro Miura**

**I want to be Maou punya Jinchuriki Shukaku**

**Chapter 1 **

**Masa lalu Tigreal**

Denting pedang menggema, bunga api juga ikut muncul saat kedua pedang bertemu. Koukei Tessar dan Kurogane Ikki saling menatap tajam.

"Haaah!"

Tessar mengangkat pedangnya ke atas sambil mengeluarkan suara nyaring, sedangkan Ikki bersiap menerima serangan dari Pawnnya itu. Tubuh Tessar yang hendak menyerang Ikki, mendadak jatuh karena kakinya tersandung kerikil.

"Itaai!"

"Nyahaha bukannya menerang, kau malah jatuh tidak elit seperti itu."

Tigreal Bune menertawakan Tessar yang dianggapnya konyol karena terjatuh, saat ini dia sedang duduk memperhatikan latihan yang diberikan oleh Ikki pada Pawnnya itu.

"Urusai! Dasar Tigreal big fat!"

"Nani! Kau berani menghinaku, Temmegaki!"

"Memangnya, siapa yang takut padamu gembrot!"

Dahi Tigreal mangendut saat Tessar mengatakan dirinya Gembrot, memang dia akui kalau dirinya besar. Tapi itu diimbangi dengan kekuatannya yang tersegel di dalam dirinya.

"Onore kau akan menyesal, Temmegaki!"

"Co-cotto! aku hanya ber-"

"Haaah!"

Ucapan penyesalan yang diberikan Tessar tidak digubris, Tigreal langsung melayangkan pedang raksasa dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan wajah Tessar, sudah seperti mayat karena ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menghalangi laju serangan Tigreal yang sebentar lagi membelah dua Tessar, karena tak bereaksi dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

"Tigreal! coba atur emosimu, tidak baik menakut-nakuti Tessar. Karena dia baru dalam situasi seperti ini."

Ikki King darinya menahan serangan itu dengan Braveheart Sword, sambil menasihati agar bisa lebih bersabar dan mengatur emosinya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini saja, Tessar!"

Ikki merasa heran karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Pawnnya itu, dia mencoba mendekat dan menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Tessar.

"Tessar sadarlah!"

Tubuh itu tiba-tiba ambruk dan barulah dia sadar, kalau dari tadi si Tessar itu pingsan sambil berdiri karena ketakutan. Ikki menghela napas kemudian melekukkan sudut bibir, melihat kondisi teman sekaligus keluarganya itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Tuan!"

Tigreal memang memiliki tempramen yang besar namun dia memiliki hati lembut, dari segi kekuatan dia tidak perlu ditanyakan. Kekurangan orang yang kuat adalah pengendaliannya akan emosi.

"Mattaku bagaimana bisa kau pingsan sambil berdirir, dasar baka! Dia hanya shock karena kau tadi hendak membelahnya, padahal sudah 7 hari kita belatih tapi dia masih belum terbiasa".

"Yare-yare! Kupikir aku membunuhnya. Ternyata dia pingsan karena sangat ketakutan, apa dia sungguh seorang Pria?"

Ikki meraih tubuh temannya itu dan mengangkatnya untuk dipindahkan, tapi mendengar Tigreal berkata seperti itu. Dia menghentikan langkah, karena mengingat saat awal dirinya diburu dan terbunuh oleh malaikat jatuh.

"Jangan selalu membandingkan seseorang dengan keahlianmu, diawal aku juga seperti Tessar. Meski dia takut karena ini bukan kebiasaannya dia tetap melanjutkan latihan dan melawan. Tigreal suatu hari kau akan bangga memiliki teman sepertinya dan aku yakin akan hal itu."

Mendengar Kingnya berkata seperti itu suatu tempat dihati Tigreal, mendadak menjadi hangat dan teringat bahwa dia pernah merasakan hal itu tapi entah kapan. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kuharap apa yang kau ucapkan itu menjadi kenyataan, walau mungkin akan memakan waktu lama. Tapi aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba!"

"Baguslah! Temanmu satu ini baru menanam benih, kelak ketika dia tumbuh dan berbuah bersiaplah kerepotan untuk mengejarnya!"

"Baiklah Tuanku!"

Ikki menaruh tubuh Tessar di tempat yang aman, Loki dan Katerea serta sisa keluarga Ikki. Sedang pergi ke kota, untuk mencari informasi tentang Apostle dan dimensi ini.

Ikki kembali menghampiri Tigreal dan berdiri disampingnya, angin sepoi menerpa serta membelai lembut rambut dan wajah mereka.

"Terakhir kali aku merasakan ini adalah saat bersama Azazel-sensei, tidak kusangka ini terulang rasanya seperti de javu."

"Aku merasakannya ketika terakhir bertemu dengan tuanku dan ..."

Tigreal tidak mekanjutkan ucapannya, mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Ikki. Kemudian dia mengingat ucapan Tigreal, saat pertama kali menjadi keluarganya.

_'Namaku Tigreal Bune Akuma klan murni, tapi karena suatu hal aku kehilangan kehormatan dimasa lalu. Kalau diijinkan, bolehkah aku menjadi keluargamu Tuanku!'_

_'Dia datang dibawa oleh Maou Belzeebub, aku penasaran dengan masa lalunya_.'

"Tigreal! saat kau memperkenalkan diri padaku, kau mengatakan kalau kau adalah akuma klan murni dan kehilangan kehormatan di masa lalu. Mungkin tidak sopan, tapi bolehkan aku tahu hal itu?"

Ikki menunggu respon Tigreal yang saat ini menatapnya intens, untuk sesaat dia tahu arti tatapan itu dan lekas menyambar.

"Baiklah, kalau itu cukup berat aku tidak memaksa!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya terkejut saja. Kenapa Tuanku ingin mengetahui masa lalu dariku, yang sudah tidak terhormat ini?"

_'Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?'_

Tigreal kini memandang tanah dengan tatapan sayu, lalu matanya menerawang jauh. Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dia lupakan dan mulutnya mulai bersuara.

"Saat pertempuran 100 tahun antara maou lama dan baru berkecamuk di padang Forsaken, aku bersama Tuanku sedang terjepit dan dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan. Lari menyelamatkan diri atau tetap tinggal, untuk mati bersama dengannya."

Tigreal meremas kedua tangannya lalu manik kecoklatan itu mengalirkan air mata, ini adalab kali pertama Ikki melihat Rook yang dia kenal kuat itu menangis.

"Aku bersama sahabatku sesama Rook yaitu Kongol, terus berjuang untuk melindungi Tuan kami. Walau banyak musuh yang datang menyerbu, kami terus menghalangi dan memporak porandakan mereka. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, seseorang itu memiliki batas."

Pegangannya makin kuat dan kini tangan itu mengeluarkan darah, Ikki segera menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata kepada Tigreal.

"Cukup sampai disitu! Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh, untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin kau lupakan karena menyiksa batinmu."

Tigreal mengerjapkan mata ketika Ikki menepuk pelan bahunya dan berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia mencurahkan semuanya sekarang, karena ingin melihat apakah tuannya kali ini akan membuang dirinya atau tidak.

"Aku mengorbankan mereka dan melarikan diri, aku mengkhianati kepercayaan Tuanku dan sahabatku sendiri. Aku memang tidak berguna, disaat Tuannya sedang dalam bahaya aku malah melukai mereka. Kemudian, aku memanfaatkan hal itu agar bisa menyelamatkan diri. Hahaha mereka mungkin sedang memandang jijik diriku disuatu tempat, itu benar aku adalah -"

Ikki meninju wajah Tigreal membuatnya terhuyung di tanah, mendapati perlakuan seperti itu Tigreal malah tersenyum karena menyadari dirinya akan diperlakukan seperti ini.

_'Memang pengkhianat sepertiku ini tidak akan pernah memiliki tempat pulang, heh bodohnya aku yang berpikir kalau tuanku kali ini akan menerimaku setelah mengetahui masa laluku. Tidak ada makhluk didunia ini yang memiliki hati seluas dunia, aku tahu itu tapi bolehkah aku berharap. Agar tuanku kali ini, mau menerimaku walau kenyataannya malah seperti ini.'_

Tigreal mengangkat kepala berat dan matanya melebar, karena kali ini Ikki menatap tajam dengan Bravehearth Sword tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Keh kau mau mencabut nyawaku, baiklah aku terima itu. Kumohon bebaskanlah diriku dari belenggu ini."

Ikki berjalan perlahan dan tepat di depan Tigreal dia menancapkan pedang itu, melesat di sebelah wajahnya sehingga menggores sedikit pipinya dan membuatnya berdarah.

"Apa kau sudah lega setelah melepaskan semuanya. Aku sudah memberi hukuman pada Tigreal masa lalu dengan menyayat wajahnya, kini kau adalah keluargaku dan aku mempercayakan punggungku padamu. Tigreal! Apa kau mau mendukungku sampai akhir."

_'Kenapa … kenapa hatiku bergemuruh perasaan kuat apa ini, apa aku sedang bermimpi. Pasti benar ini mimpi, karena tidak ada di dunia ini yang mau menerimaku.'_

"Jangan main-main denganku! Aku ini pengkhianat dan telah membuat tuan serta sahabatku terbunuh. Apa kau masih tetap mau menerima dan mempercayakan punggungmu padaku? Jangan bercanda, kepolosan juga ada batasnya, Tuan Ikki!"

Ikki memandang wajah Tigreal dan menatap matanya, disana dia bisa merasakan seakan Tigreal menjerit 'kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, padahal dia sudah menerimaku.'

"Aku juga tahu itu, tapi ini bukan kepolosan Tigreal, aku juga pernah merasakannya. Ketika mengalami itu aku selalu berharap agar waktu bisa diulang, tapi kenyataan membuatku selalu terjatuh pada jurang perenungan dan putus asa tanpa batas."

Tigreal kini melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan tuannya itu lalu dia menahan napas, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Ikki.

"Lalu aku mulai berpikir kalau waktu tidak bisa diulang, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Karena aku akan mengerahkan segalanya agar hal itu tidak terjadi lagi. Nah Tigreal! Aku sebagai Tuan barumu memberi kesempatan kedua untuk menebus kesalahanmu dan memberimu tempat untuk pulang. Apakah kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Mata Tigreal tiba-tiba mengeluarkan liquid bening, hatinya bergemuruh hebat setelah mendengar kalimat Ikki. Karena telah memberikan tempat untuknya pulang, serta kesempatan menebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Kemudian dia mengelap cepat air mata itu dan berlutut, selayaknya ksatria sejati di hadapan Ikki dan mengucapkan ikrar.

"Aku Tigreal demi darah Bune yang mengalir dalam tubuhku berjanji! Aku akan melindungi Tuan baruku Kurogane Ikki dan melayaninya dengan baik. Tuanku sekali lagi terima kasih telah mempercayaiku, ternyata penilaian Maou Belzeebub benar tentang dirimu.

'Eh ternyata dia bercerita tentangku?'

"Haha jadi Maou Ajuka menceritakan tentang diriku ya."

"Um dia bilang kalau tuan adalah orang yang ditolongnya, tapi hamba tidak bertanya tentang itu."

"Um!"

Ditempat lain seseorang sedang duduk sambil mendengar kedua orang itu, Tuan dan pelayannya yang sedang bercerita. Akhirnya, mendapat keputusan yang menyenangkan kedua pihak.

"Selamat untukmu, Tigreal!"

Saat Ikki dan Tigreal hanyut dalam pembicaraan, Kelompok yang mencari Informasi kembali dan menyapa mereka.

'Master, kami kembali!"

"Heh Tigreal! Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang yang baru menangis?"

Tingkah Tigreal langsung berubah seperti biasa, lalu membentak Shiroe yang baru tiba dan mengejek dirinya.

"Keh~ baru kembali tapi sudah bikin rusuh ngajak ribut, HikkiVampire'

"Oi setidaknya, aku menjalankan tugasku dengan benar. Lagian kalau kau yang pergi kesana yang ada, mereka semua takut karena kau seperti raksasa, dasar buntelan daging!"

Darah Tigreal mendidih dan hendak mencabut pedangnya, tapi sebuah aura dingin muncul dan membuat mereka berdua meneteskan keringat di belakang kepala.

"Kita ada didepan Tuan Ikki, bisakah kalian bersikap sopan sedikit!"

Kedua orang itu meneguk ludah berat, mendengar kalimat tak beremosi yang diucapkan Coppelia sang Queen. Baik Loki dan Katerea hanya menggeleng, melihat kelakuan pelayan Ikki tersebut.

"Pelayanmu itu orang-orang unik ya!"

"Sepertinya agak merepotkan, tapi mereka sedikit lucu juga!"

Ikki menghilangkan pedangnya lalu memandang mereka, yang baru berkata seperti itu dengan senyum pahit.

"Mereka memang sedikit tidak bisa diatur. Aku juga dibuat kerepotan tapi bagiku, mereka adalah anugerah terindah yang kumiliki."

Tiba-tiba Katerea menghampiri Ikki dan menggelayut manja, sambil berkata dengan nada erotis.

"Ara~ kupikir Sona Sitri adalah orang yang spesial buatmu, tapi karena dia tidak disini biar aku saja yang menghiburnu Ikki-chan!"

"Woah! Katerea apa yang kau lakukan?"

Katerea mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Ikki, semua yang disana menahan napas melihat kejadian itu. Ketika satu mili lagi bibir itu bersentuhan sebuah tongkat melayang. Membuat Katerea menarik tubuhnya sehingga ciuman itu tidak terjadi, pelakunya adalah Coppellia Lucifugue.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Tuanku disentuh oleh orang selain diriku!"

"Eh!"

Ikki memutar otak keras menerjemahkan kalimat Coppelia barusan, sedangkan Katerea sudah menyadarinya dan berucap.

"Hooah kini pendatang baru mulai muncul, kau tidak masuk kontestan. Karena Ikki sudah jadi rebutan para gadis dari keluarga Sona Sitri, setidaknya kau harus mendaftar dulu."

"Aku tidak butuh hal bodoh seperti itu, aku mencintai tuanku dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya."

Ketika Coppelia hendak menerjang Katerea, segera Ikki menepuk pundaknya dan berkata.

"Coppelia hentikan! Harusnya kau menyampaikan informasi tentang kota ini."

Ikki berniat menyudahi pertengkaran ini dan mengetahui informasi tentang Apostle, serta dimensi ini agar memudahkan untuk mengatur rencana dan mulai bergerak. Tapi hal itu dijadikan batu pijakan bagi Katerea untuk memanasi Coppelia.

"Lihat itu Gadis Maid! Tuanmu bahkan menyuruh berhenti menyerangku. Sebuah bukti kalau aku adalah hal yang istimewa baginya!"

"Eh Katerea apa yang kau katakan?"

Ikki menoleh dengan mata intens menatap Katerea, sedangkan yang ditatap menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tawa karena puas menjahili temannya itu. Loki dan Jelanda kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa itu benar, Tuan?"

"Eh!"

Ikki menoleh ke arah Coppelia dengan keringat menetes dibelakang kepala, sedangkan Queennya memiliki pandangan kosong. Menyadari itu Ikki meneguk liur berat.

_'Gawat, kenapa bisa seperti ini?'_

Tiba-tiba Coppelia tersenyum sakratis dan matanya tertutup poni, lalu suara dingin seperti es terdengar.

"Aku menolak apa yang baru kau ucapkan itu?"

"Woaahh!"

Kehebohan terjadi sebab Katerea dan Coppelia ribut, itu membuat Ikki memijat kening. Setelah di tenangkan oleh Tigreal, mereka kini meringkuk dengan benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"Aku harap hal ini tidak terulang!"

"Ikki-chan jahat, padahal dulu kau tidak seperti ini?"

"Hentikan Levi-chan! Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bermain-main."

Manik milik Katerea melebar kala Ikki mengucapkan itu ditambah raut wajahnya datar, tampak kalau hal itu telah terpendam lama. Sehingga niatnya untuk menggoda kembali temannya itu diurungkan.

"Maaf jika ini kasar, tapi aku punya dendam pribadi dengan makhluk disini. Lalu Maou Ajuka menyuruhku untuk membasmi mereka, itulah alasan kenapa aku serius dari awal."

"Tapi Master … tidak biasanya perilakumu begitu tegang seperti ini. Maaf jika lancang sebenarnya, dua bulan terakhir sebelum anda merekrutku. Master selalu tenang dan memiliki solusi, bahkan ketika melawan Loki yang kerasukan anda mengeluarkan kekuatan misterius. Kenapa kini berbeda?

Ketika menerima tanggapan dari Coppelia dia tentu terkejut, karena selama ini dirinya sudah diintai. Ikki hanya berharap kegiatan pribadinya juga tidak diikuti oleh Coppelia.

"Ah Master! Ini juga maaf jika lancang, tapi saya baru sekali melihat Master mandi tanpa busana."

"Eh!"

Wajah-wajah disana terlihat kosong dan yang paling parah adalah Ikki karena dugaannya menjadi kenyataan. Jujur dia ingin sekali menjitak sekali lagi, tapi itu akan menimbulkan kesan kalau dia adalah Master suka pemukul.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah lupakan semua itu sekarang sampaikan informasinya?"

Kini Loki yang mulai bicara setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ikki.

"Dengarkan dengan baik Ikki, aku akan menyampaikan semuanya. Tempat kita berada ini disebut dengan Midland dan negaranya bernama Britannis, jika informasi yang kubaca benar ini seperti zaman perang seratus tahun. Lalu di sini memang banyak monster, yang paling berbahaya adalah mereka yang disebut dengan Apostle. Menurut kabar mereka berubah menjadi monster, setelah mendapat kekuatan dari Behelit yang aku tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa? Tapi yang jelas siapa yang memilikinya akan mendapat kekuatan besar, kemudian ada satu Behelit spesial yang akan membuat pemiliknya disebut God Hand. Salah satunya baru terlahir beberapa bulan ini namanya adalah Grifith, kedudukannya sekarang adalah pemimpin dari kerajaan Falconia. Sebelum berubah nama menjadi Falconia, dulunya kerajaan itu bernama Charlotte yang selalu berselisih dengan bangsa Kushan. Kini negeri tersebut damai dan sejahtera tapi rakyatnya tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik kedamaian negara itu menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tentang ini aku tidak mau meyampaikannya, karena akan membuatmu mual. Itu yang bisa kusampaikan dan satu lagi, mereka sedang bersiap membentuk pasukan untuk membuka celah ke dimensi kita."

Tepat setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Loki itu semua terdiam, karena memang itulah yang mereka dapatkan. Ikki langsung meremas tangan dan membuka suara.

"Jadi, mereka sedang bersiap menyerang tempat kita. Ini tidak biaa dibiarkan."

"Apa rencana kita, Master?"

"Hm ini agak sulit tapi kita harus berbaur dengan mereka dan lagi-"

Belum sempat Ikki melanjutkan kalimatnya tanah berguncang dan asalnya dari tempat Tessar berbaring, mereka semua menoleh kesana dan tiba-tiba pasir berkumpul serta bergulung. Kemudian perlahan membentuk sosok rakun, dengan tato ungu gelap diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Mo-monster apa itu?"

Hewan itu meraung dan mengibaskan ekornya, semua tentu menarik diri dari tempat tersebut. Setelah itu tiba-tiba Ikki melihat sebuah kertas melayang yang entah berasal darimana, kemudian dia meraihnya dan membacanya.

"Master ada apa, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Sensei sialan! Kenapa kau bawa bencana seperti ini."

Isi kertas itu adalah demikian,

[Ikki! Jika kau menemukan kertas ini, berarti Tessar sudah melepaskan segel di tubuhnya. Tolong kau bantu dia menjinakkan monster yang kuberikan kepadanya, nama Monster itu adalah Shukaku untuk kekuatannya berasal dari angin dan pasir. Selamat berjuang ;)]

"Kuso Azazel! Apa maksudnya coba, dengan selamat berjuang itu!"

"Pokoknya kita urus dulu apa yang ada didepan kita ini!"

"Hah!"

Semua bersiap untuk menenangkan Tessar yang berubah menjadi Monster.

And cut~

Maaf ngaret, niat up mulai awal bulan malah molor di akhir bulan. Inilah chapter awal untuk season tiga fic pertamaku, doakan semoga lancar seperti karyaku yang lain ya.

Oh iya alur dimulai dari akhir anime season dua berserk. Terima kasih!

Maaf bila ada Typo!


	2. Tekad tersembunyi dari si lemah

**Highscholl DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Berserk punya Kentaro Miura**

**I want to be Maou punya Jinchuriki Shukaku**

**Chapter 2**

**Tekad tersembunyi dari si lemah**

Beberapa saat setelah dia di taruh, Tessar sadar dan terduduk sambil mendengar perseteruan Tigreal dan Ikki. Walau awalnya sengit, sepertinya berakhir dengan keduanya sepakat akan sesuatu.

"Selamat untukmu Tigreal! Kau berhasil menemukannya."

_'Apa aku bisa menemukannya juga!'_

Tessar merenungi itu dan mengingat kenbali pertemuannya dengan Ikki, saat itu dia sedang menolong seorang gadis yang hendak di tabrak truk dan sekarat.

Dia sangat ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu sang penolongnya datang dengan tersenyum dialah Ikki. Akuma yang telah menjadikannya keluarga.

Mengingat itu dia mulai menangis dan berpikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membalas budi kepada Ikki. Tessar pun diajak oleh Ikki menemui Azazel dan ketika bersama Azazel, dia dilatih tubuhnya walau hanya sebentar.

"Aku menyesal memberitahukan ini padamu, kalau seperti ini terus kau hanya akan menghambat tuanmu Ikki, dalam misinya yang penting itu."

"Tidak mungkin! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tessar mengatakannya dengan napas menggebu, setelah dilatih fisik oleh Azazel. Tiba-tiba Azazel memunculkan sesuatu dari ketiadaan, sebuah segel berwarna biru gelap.

"Ini adalah uji coba kekuatan baru yang kukembangkan, asalnya dari sisa tubuh hewan mitologi jepang kuno yaitu Shukaku sang pengendali pasir. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Mata Tessar melebar ketika mengetahui itu. Lalu mengangguk sambil berkata penuh semangat.

"Azazel-sama, tolong berikan itu padaku! Aku ingin sekali berguna bagi tuanku."

"Kekuatan ini memilili resiko yaitu saat sudah diaktifkan, kau akan mengalami insomnia seoumur hidup. apa kau masih mau itu terjadi?"

Kini tatapan semangat itu berubah menjadi beku, setelah mendengar resiko yang akan terjadi jika dirinya menerima kekuatan itu.

"Insomnia seumur hidup? Apa aku akan baik-baik saja jika tidak tidur?"

"Normalnya, selama kau bisa menjaga kesadaran dan pandai beristirahat. Kau bisa menekannya, lalu jika kau terlalu lelap. Makhluk ini akan melahap kesadaranmu dan kau akan lepas kendali."

"Berarti kekuatan itu, sama saja tidak stabil"

"Memang benar, karena itulah kenapa aku bilang kalau ini kekuatan uji coba dari makhluk legendaris. Sejujurnya, ini adalah kekuatan yang mendekati sacred gear tingkat atas, jika kau bisa mengendalikannya tapi karena resiko seperti itu. Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang mau meneri-"

"Aku mau menerimanya!"

"Heh!"

Azazel menatap mata Tessar yang memandangnya penuh tekad. Dia sebenarnya hanya memprovokasi dan berpikir mau pamer. Bukannya berniat menaruh segel itu pada Tessar.

"Oi! Kau bercanda bukan, efek samping kekuatan ini adalah insomnia. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak lagi seumiur hidupmu."

"Aku terima, asalkan bisa berguna bagi tuanku Ikki. Aku akan menerimanya karena dia telah memberiku kesempatan, untuk hidup abadi dengan menjadikanku akuma. Jika hanya menanggung tidak tidur seumur hidup, aku akan mengatasinya lagipupa aku masih bisa tidur, hanya saja tidak boleh hilang kesadaran bukan."

_'Hm menarik sekali! Dia mau menanggung beban itu untuk Ikki, kutarik ucapanku sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak berguna.'_

Setelah bermonolog ria Azazel mengangguk dan menempelkan tangannya ke arah Tessar, lalu segel itu tercetak di perutnya.

"Segel itu sudah kupasang dan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu, tapi aku tidak langsung mengaktifkannya."

"Heh!"

"Kuserahkan itu padamu! Kau harus memutuskan sendiri bukan terbawa emosi seperti ini untuk mengaktifkannya, lalu harus berpikir ulang tentang resikonya. Jika kau sudah siap, bukalah segelnya dengan darahmu."

Setelah mengingat semua itu, kini Tessar berkata.

"Sensei! Aku akan mengaktifkannya dan ingin berguna bagi tuanku Ikki."

Tessar menggores tangannya lalu meneteskan darah ke segel yang sudah dipasang oleh Azazel. Lalu sebuah guncangan besar mengetarkan tubuhnya, membuat dia tak sadarkan diri.

Di rungan gelap itu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Monster berbentuk rakun raksasa, dengan segel aneh di seluruh tubuhnya sedang menatap bengis

**"Yo inangku! Sepertinya, kau mengaktifkan segelnya. Namun karena kau lemah, aku bisa bebas. Sekarang lihatlah, aku akan mengamuk."**

Muncul sebuah layar dan disana dia melihat Ikki dan yang lainnya, sedang bersiap menyerang ke arahnya. Tentu membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

**"Tentu saja mengamuk, kau membebaskanku dan aku bisa berbuat sesuka hatiku hahaha!**"

_'Keh jadi inikah yang dikatakan kalau aku gagal mengendalikannya, artinya teman-temanku juga dalam bahaya.'_

**"Ahhaha aku akan kembali ke tubuhmu, hanya jika aku dikalahkan. Namun, apa mereka bisa mengalahkanku?"**

Tessar meremas tanganya dan menggertak, mendengar makhluk di depannya meremehkan tuannya.

"Dengar ya, Tuanku Ikki! Pasti akan mengalahkanmu, selanjutnya bersiaplah kalah dariku."

**"Ahahaha menarik sekali, pernyataan perang darimu. Baiklah jika aku kalah darinya, aku akan menurut padamu tapi itu jika kau layak kusebut sebagai inangku. Sekarang aku akan menghabisi teman-temanmu dulu."**

Makhluk itu pergi dan membuat Tessar melebarkan mata, kini dia hanya memandang dengan kaku layar yang di depannya. Menunjukkan Ikki dan teman-temannya sedang terdesak.

"Tuanku, pastikan menang!"

"Dia datang!"

Shukaku mengayunkan ekornya membuat tanah berguncang, tepat sebelum mengenai mereka dengan komando Ikki semua berpencar!

"Oi itu bahaya, sebenarnya makhluk apa dia ini."

"Ini perkiraanku saja, sepertinya makhluk ini adalah hewan buas yang tercatat dalam legenda Nine of Tailed Beast di mitologi jepang kuno."

Semua memicingkan mata saat Ikki menyebutkan alasannya, kemudian Ikki menerjang sambil merespon.

"Dengan kata lain, dia ini sejenis Youkai raksasa begitu."

Loki menyerang dengan tombak Gungnir imitasi tapi tidak memberikan efek, karena tubuh shukaju terbuat dari pasir lalu Shukaku mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyerang balik. Dengan manuvernya Loki berhasil menghindar, lalu Ikki pun merespon ucapan Loki tadi

"Ah benar, menurut Azazel-sensei saat ini hanya tersisa keturunan dari Kyuubi no Kitsune saja, untuk delapan lainnya tidak tau nasibnya. Khusus Yamata No Orochi dia tersegel dalam pedang Kusanagi No Tsurugi, yang belum jelas keberadaannya. Sedangkan yang satu ini adalah Shukaku si Monster ekor satu, objek penelitian Azazel sensei!"

Tigreal saat mendengar ucapan akhir Ikki itu melebarkan mata sambil bersiap, sebab serangan dari Shukkau mengarah kepadanya. Kemudian benturan perisai miliknya dan tangan Shukaku, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang kuat.

Coppelia menyerang dengan membekukan tangan yang ditahan oleh Tigeral, setelah itu Jelanda dan Katera bersiap melancarkan serangan gabungan.

"Hah!"

"Terima ini, monster!"

Keduanya menyerang dengan sihir api, cukup membuat Shukaku kewalahan. Serta memberi waktu Tigreal untuk menjaga jarak.

"Jadi monster ini adalah objek penelitain Azazel-sama. Menakjubkan sekali!"

**"Haha akhirnya, setelah ratusan tahun berlalu. Aku terlahir kembali malaikat jatuh sok pintar itu, menciptakan ulang diriku melalu DNA yang tersisa dari pertempuran itu. Lalu Akuma bodoh itu sudah melepaskan segel yang memenjaraku, sekarang aku sudah bebas."**

Suara Shukaku membuat mereka menatap lebih pekat. Namun, ada satu orang yang menunduk dengan mata tertutip poni, serta aura intimidasi miliknya mencuat.

'Akuma bodoh! Kau mengatakan keluargaku bodoh."

**"Yah itu benar, hanya agar ingin berguna bagi dirimu. Dia melepaskan segel penahanku dan mencoba mengendalikanku, aku ingin tertawa dengan sikap naif dan optimis yang dimilikinya hahaha."**

Setelah mendengar Shukaku berkata seperti itu, dalam benak Ikki berputar bayangan Tessar yang baru beberapa hari berlalu direkrut olehnya.

Saat itu Ikki sedang melatihnya meningkatkan Fisik tapi tidak bisa, entah kenapa stamina yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya itu terlalu lemah.

"Huah! Huah! Huah! Tuan Ikki hebat, bisa berlari sejauh 10 km setiap hari. Aku saja baru 2 km sudah pengap."

"Kekuatan ini kudapat dengan susah payah sih, dulu juga aku seperti dirimu!"

Tessar menundukan kepala, saat mendengar Ikki berkata seperti itu.

"Sejak aku menjadi Akuma tidak ada perubahan besar padaku. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa merasakan dan mengeluarkan auraku. Satu hal yang berubah adalah tingkat kesehatanku yang lebih baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, teruslah berlatih aku yakin kau pasti bisa lebih kuat."

Kemudian Ikki meminta Azazel sensei melatihnya, tepat 3 hari sebelum dia berangkat menjalankan misi Loki. Sehari sesudah itu, Azazel mengabari tentang Pawnnya itu.

"Ikki aku minta maaf, Pawnmu itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, aku sudah mencoba mencari masalahnay tapi tidak berhasil. Sepertinya, perubahannya ketika menjadi akuma adalah masa hidupnya dan tingkat kesehatannya saja untuk yang lainnya tidak ada. Aku juga sudah berusaha memberikan sacred gear buatan, tapi semuanya menolak untuk dipakaikan kepadanya. Aku menyuruhnya kembali ke rumahnya, tenag saja aku sudah memberinya sedikit dorongan!"

Azazel menutup komunikasinya, membiarkan Ikki hanyut dalam kebingungan.

_'Berarti apa yang diucapkan olehnya waktu itu benar! Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah menyadari, kalau dia tidak memilki kekuatan!'_

Segera Ikki berteleportasi ke tempat Kaluarganya itu. Saat Ikki sampai situ Tesaar sedang menatap sang rembulan, raut wjah keluarganya itu koaong.

"Tessar! Sedang memikirkan apa kau?"

"Apa kau akan membuangku, Tuan Ikki!"

"Baka! Apa yang kau katakan!"

Ikki menjawabnya dengan bercanda tapi aura di tempat itu mencekam, lalu Desir angin malam bertiup membuat rambut keduanya melambai, dari pipi salah satu diantara mereka meluncur lelehan air.

"Aku tidak memililiki kekuatan sama sekali! Azazel-sama memberiku sesuatu tapi aku ragu ingin menggunakannya. Ikki-sama! Apa aku salah bila ingin berguna buatmu?"

Ikki teringat kembali ucapan yang bermakna sama, ketika dia akan menjalankan tugas pertama dari Sona Kaichpu!

"Neh Kaichou! Apa kau menyesal sudah mereinkarnasikan diriku, aku ini lemah dan belum memiliki sacred gear lo?"

Ikki pikir Sona Kaichou akan berkata 'iya aku menyesal', atau sesuatu yang mengecawakan. Walau dia sudah menyiapkan hati bila seandainya itu menjadi kenyataan, tapi jawaban yang dia terima benar-benar mengejutkan. Bahkan akan selalu terukir indah dalam hatinya.

"Tidak ada kata menyesal dalam kamusku, lagi pula saat aku mereinkarnasikanmu. Aku juga sedang bertaruh dengan keberuntungan, bila hasil buruk yang kudapat tentu aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mereinkarnasikanmu. Serta menjadikan dirimu keluargaku, Kurogane Ikki!"

Kini dia melihat Tessar seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu, saat belum bertemu Taiga dan masih rapuh.

"Dengar Tessar! Setiap manusia memiliki kelemahan dan itu bukan sebuah kegagalan."

Ikki menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian Pawnnya dan berhasil, kini Tessar menoleh ke arahnya untuk mengetahui apa maksud ucapan dirinya.

"Kegagalan sejati adalah saat kau menyerah dengan impianmu dan tidak berusaha lagi meraihnya! Meskipun dengan merangkak kau meraih impianmu itu, berarti kau adalah pemenang. Jangan pedulikan mereka yang mencemohmu, karena meraihnya dengan cara seperti itu. Namun, saat kau sudah meletakan kakimu dan berpangku tangan atas impianmu, saat itulah kau menjadi pecundang sejati.

Tessar melebarkan mata mendengar Tuannya berkata seperti itu, lalu dia meremas tangan serta berkata lantang.

"Tuanku Ikki! Aku berjanji akan berguna buatmu, walau untuk permulaannya mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan."

Setelah mengingat kembali semua itu Ikki tersenyum, karena menyadari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Pwannya itu. Tigreal adalah orang pertama yang bertanya, kenapa tuannya itu tersenyum.

"Ikki sama kenapa anda tersenyum?"

"Ah Tigreal! Sepertinya, saat dimana kalian berdua bertaruh akan datang lebih tepat!"

"Ah apa maksud anda Ikki-sama?"

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Ikki barusan, tidak mengerti mengerti kecuali Tigreal. Lalu dia menyeru.

"Muncullah [Brave Up Gear]! Taiga!"

Sebuah partikel putih berkumpul di satu titik, lalu mulai membentuk sebuah bayangan harimau putih dengan tinggi 4 meter. Tubuhnya putih dan corak biru di beberapa bagian. Sebuah berlian biru tertancap di kepalanya, dan bulu putih menghias lehernya.

**"Yo Ikki! Aku siap menjalankan perintamu!"**

"Taiga pinjami aku kekuatan, aku ingin membantu keluargaku mengendalikan monster itu."

**"Oh menarik sekali hewan buas dalam Mitologi kuno!"**

Ikki tersenyum saat Taiga mengucapkan ketertarikannya, tapi Shukaku memandang Taoga dengan wajah terkejut.

**"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, Byakkou!"**

Semua yang di sana terkejut, saat Shukaku memanggil Taiga adalah Byakko terutama Ikki.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Taiga!"

"**Hah ternyata waktunya sudah tiba. **_**Aibou**_**! Aku janji akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah membereskannya. Apa kau bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu itu sebentar."**

Ikki mengendutkan pelipis saat mendengar Taiga berkata seperti itu, ingin sekali dia protes tapi apa yang diucapkan Taiga benar. Masalah yang di depan harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Katerea! Loki! Aku senang kalain ingin membantu, karena ini masalahku dengan salah satu keluargaku. Bisakah kalian mempercayakannya padaku!"

Katerea protes dengan ucapan Ikki barusan.

"Meski begitu, tidak mungkin kau melawannya sendiri."

"Siapa bilang Tuan Ikki akan melawannya sendiri!"

"Kami semua keluarganya akan membantu!"

"Ah aku juga ingin melihat. seberapa kuat Tessar yang dijanjikan oleh tuan untuk menjadi Rivalku."

Coppelia, Shiroe, dan Tigreal berdiri di depan Ikki, merespon ucapan Katerea barusan melihat adegan itu Ikki bergumam

"Semuanya!"

"Mah baiklah kalau begitu, selama kau tidak mati olehnya apa boleh buat? Cepat seleaikan."

"Ha'i ayo Taiga!"

**"Osh!"**

**"Harimauku! **

**Raja Taiga!**

**Kau yang dipanggil sebagai **_**Demonic Beast**_**!**

**Jawablah raunganku!**

**Dan berubahlah menjadi jubahku!"**

**[Balance Adjust]!**

**[Iron skin of Tiger King]!**

Aura meledak saat Ikki selesai dengan mantranya, lalu gelombamg kejut menghempakan tanah di sekitarnya. Kini di titik itu berdiri Ikki yang terselimuti armor putih perak, dengan corak biru di beberapa tempat. Bulu putih perak menjutai dari kepala hingga kebelakang pinggang.

(A/N mirip Balance Break Sairaog, namun perbedaannya rambut dan seluruh armor berwarna putih. Khusus bagian pelindung tangan dari siku sampai pergelangan, sama pelindung dari lutut sampai telapak kaki berwarna biru. Wajah singanya berganti wajah Harimau dengan berlian biru albion disana)

"Ow wujud ini membuatku nostlagia ya, Taiga!"

**"Hah pertama kali kau menggunakannya untuk bertarung, saat melawan Gandasura ketika berada di Indonesia!"**

"Waktu itu memang kacau tapi aku bersyukur, berkat itu jalinan kerja sama antara gereja dan religi sana bertambah kuat. Ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kita Taiga!"

_'Benar juga, disana ada Yudhi dan teman-temannya. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang!?_

**"Siap**_** Aibou!"**_

"Maaf semuanya! Bukan bermaksud menolak tapi sepertinya, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sendiri!"

"Ah kalau itu mau anda."

"Apa boleh buat."

"Padahal aku ingin ikut tapi yasudahlah, aku mengerti!"

"Terima kasih, Keluargaku!"

"Apa Itu adalah wujud [Balance breaker] dari Sacred gear Tuan."

Tigreal mewakili bawahannya saat masih menatap Ikki, yang terselimuti armor dari Taiga kemudian dia menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan [Balance Breaker] karena ini adalah Sacred gear buatan. Wujud ini disebut dengan [Counter Balance], sebuah wujud yang menyerap aura dan stamina pengguna, untuk memaksa sacred gear buatan melewati batas. Kali ini aku akan membebaskanmu, Tessar!"

Ikki menerjang dengan buas, sementara Shukaku yang melihatnya. Menyerang secara brutal dengan wajah panik.

**"Pergi dariku, Byakkou!"**

"Kau telah merendahkan anggota keluargaku, hukuman untuk itu adalah pukulan dariku!"

Pasir yang dilayangkan Shukaku pada Ikki, semua terhempas saat mengenai tinjunya. Berkali-kali serangan menerjang tapi Ikki bisa mengempaskan serangan itu.

Shukaku tiba-tiba mengumpulkan pasir dan menciptakan bola pasir besar, lalu mengurung Ikki di dalamnya. Melihat lawannya sudah terperangkap di dalam sana.

Shukaku tersenyum dan menggenggam angin dengan wajah percaya diri. Raut wajah keluarga Ikki berubah panik ingin rasanya mereka menerjang, namun Ikki sudah meminta agar masalah ini dia yang mengurus.

**"Sekarang matilah dengan tenang Shiro Taiga no Kotei! Sabaku Souso-"**

Sebelum Shukaku menyelesaikan nama tekniknya bola itu meledak. Keluarga ikki memandangnya dengan wajah senang, sedangkan Shukaku terkejut bukan main.

**"Kenapa … kenapa kau selalu keras kepala, Byakko!"**

**"Karena kau sudah menghina keluarga dari partnerku! Dasar monster pasir!"**

Gempuran pasir kembali menerjang Ikki, lagi semua dihempaskan saat mengenai tinjunya. Seolah pasir itu akan hancur, ketika bersentuhan dengan kekuatan Taiga.

Melihat celah Ikki mengumpukan kekuatan penuh di tangan kanannya, lalu menyerang cepat dan mendaratkan pukulan itu tepat di bagian kepala Shukaku.

**[Brave Fist]!**

Tercipta gelombang kejut yang kuat, membuat makhluk itu terhuyung dan mulai merembes ke tanah.

Disaat seperti itu tubuh Tessar mulai muncul dari atas kepala Shukaku, lalu sebelum dia lenyap Shukaku menggerutu.

**"Kenapa … kenapa dari semua makhluk harus kau yang datang, Byakkou! Mau berapa lama lagi, kau selalu menghalangi jalanku!"**

Ucapan itu dijawab oleh Taiga.

**"Tidak peduli ratusan atau ribuan tahun, jika kau ada dihadapanku dan berbuat ulah. Aku akan mencabik-cabik kekuatanmu Shukaku! Itulah yang dipesan olehnya padaku, sudah saatnya bagimu menyadari. Apa yang disampaikan oleh Tuan Abe no Shimei kepadamu!"**

**"Kakek tua itu! Sialan kau, Shiro Taiga no Kotei!"** (Kaisar Harimau putih)

Ikki dan semua yang mendengar percakapan Taiga dan Shukau itu hanya menatap tak percaya. Lalu wujud monster rakun itu sepenuhnya hilang, Ikki juga melepaskan mode itu.

Tessar tergeletak di tanah dengan seluruh tubuh, penuh segel dari Shukaku. Efek pengaktifan kekuatan dari Shukaku, meninggalkan jejak tato monster itu.

"Mattaku! Kenapa kau membuat masalah seperti ini."

"Ikki-sama!"

"Ikki!"

"Ikki-chan!"

Semua menghampiri dan berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya!"

"Kekuatannya tersedot habis, untuk sementara dia tidak sadarkan diri."

"Aku gak menyangka Azazel-sama, memberikan anak ini kekuatan lepas kendali seeperti itu apa dia itu gila!"

"Shiroe! Azazel-sensei mempercayakan kekuatan kepada seseorang bukan tanpa pertimbangan, dia memberikan seseorang sesuatu karena tahu bila orang itu bisa mengendalikan serta mengembangkan kekuatan yang diberikan olehnya."

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya Ikki-sama,"

"Untuk sementara, kita tunda dulu rencana kita dan menunggunya sadar!"

Loki yang mendengar hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedangkan Jelanda melorotkan bahu dibarengi raut khawatir.

"Lagipula waktu kita masih banyak."

"Apa boleh buat!"

Katerea menyedekapkan tangannya, sehingga gumpalan dadanya berguncang.

"Karena kau pimpinannya aku tidak menolak."

"Terima kasih semuanya!"

Ikki mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengertian dari mereka, dia sepenuhnya sadar bila peristiwa ini menghambat mereka untuk mulai bergerak.

_'Setelah semua ini, aku akan memberimu hukuman Tessar!'_

Setelah berkata itu dalam Hati kini semua tatapan menuju ke arah Taiga, merasa dirinya di tatap oleh semua yang ada dia hanya mendesah.

**"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya!"**

**And Cut**

**Wahaha setelah berjuang keras akhirnya aku bisa lanjutkan lagi cerita ini. Sudah kusampaikan diawal bulan kemarin bahwa kedepannya, mungkin semua Fic milikku akan lambat upnya tapi pasti aku lanjut kok.**

**Oke fokus kita di chapter ini adalah OC baru yang sedang pundung, karena gak punya kekuatan tapi setelah melihat tekadnya Azazel memberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga.**

**Kekuatan Chara ini mungkin akan mengikuti Garaa, maaf jika kedepannya kalian akan merasa kalau OC Tessar mengadopsi kekuatan Garaa. Karena sebenarnya aku memang mau melakukan itu.**

**Chapter selanjutnya kita akan membahas masa lalu Taiga, menurut pengakuan Shukaku dia adalah Byakko. Bagaimana bisa dia kenal dengan Taiga, tunggu aja selengkapnya di Chapter depan.**

**Untuk awal season ini, aku mengawalinya dengan masalah yang dihadapi anggota Ikki. sebelum masuk ke menu utamanya, maaf jika mengganggu mata:v**

**Itu aja yang bisa saya sampaikan, semoga kalian puas dan sampai jumpa lagi di waktu dan kesempatan selanjutnya.**

**Jaa nee**


	3. Masa lalu Taiga dan enam mayat misterius

**Highscholl DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Berserk punya Kentaro Miura**

**I want to be Maou punya Jinchuriki Shukaku**

**Chapter 3**

**Masa lalu Taiga dan 6 mayat misterius**

**Warning! Mulai dari sini sampai ke depannya, adegan akan ditambah dengan sedikit menyeramkan. Auhthor sudah memperingatkan selamat menikmati.**

Semua menatap serius Taiga karena penasaran, sebab Shukaku sang Tailed Beast memanggilnya dengan nama Byakkou

**"Ikki! Kau masih ingat saat kita pergi ke tempat Familiar berada dan menemukan fakta, kalau para katak pertapa sudah di bantai serta hanya bisa menyelamatkan Saku dan Shima."**

"Um … aku jelas mengingatnya."

Beberapa ada yang ingin protes karena ucapan Taiga seperti mengarah ke Ikki saja, tapi Raja harimau itu memulai.

**"Sebenarnya, aku adalah sang Guardian Westgate, serta pemilik gelar God of Tiger Byakkou."**

"Hah!"

Mereka semua terkejut dengan fakta yang mereka ketahui, God of Tiger Byakkou kini ada di depan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**"Dulu sekali. saat Tuhan dalam injil mengadakan Sayembara untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menduduki posisi sebagai Sacred Gear tipe beast. Dia mengundang seluruh mitologi untuk ikut serta, kandidat besar yang lolos dari seluruh mitologi adalah Chimera dari Nordik, Jatayu dari Hindu, Regulus Nemean dari Yunani dan Aku sendiri dari China."**

Loki yang sedikit memahami peristiwa itu mengangguk paham, dengan apa yang di ceritakan oleh Taiga.

"Yah itu sudah lama sekali sekitar 2550 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Dia menciptakan True Longinus dengan mengorbankan Putra sulungNya."

"Jadi kau mengetahui peristiwa itu LOKI-sama?"

"Ah kebetulan saat itu, aku hadir dalam sayembara itu sayang sekali memang."

Taiga yang mendengar ucapan Loki mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan.

**"Pertarungan Final adalah Antara aku dan Regulus Nemea. Arena bergemuruh saat kami beradu kekuatan, singa Nemean memiliki kemampuan menghapus serangan dan aku melipat gandakan. Kekuatan kami bertolak belakang seperti Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou. Sayangnya, aku kalah dalam pertarungan itu, lalu hal mengejutkan terjadi. Regulus Nemean berkata dengan sombong 'untuk apa aku dijadikan Sacred gear, tidak ada gunanya.' Ocehan merendahkan terus dilontarkan oleh singa itu dan membuatku kesal. Akhirnya, pertarungan kedua meletus, kali ini kami melepas kekuatan rahasia masing-masing. Dia dengan kekuatan [Beast of Supremacy], sedangkan aku [Beast of Authority]. Kekuatan kami benar-benar membuat semuanya kalang kabut, tapi itu tidak membuat Tuhan dalam injil kesusahan. Saat itulah Lucifer sebelum kejatuhannya, menenangkan Regulus Nemean dan aku ditenangkan oleh Azazel."**

Mendengar cerita panjang itu, Ikki langsung terkejut dan bertanya.

"Tunggu, kau mengetahui wujud dari Maou Lucifer sebelum kejatuhannya dan Tuhan dalam Injil?"

"Mah bisa dibilang, aku juga mengetahuinya juga sih."

Itu Loki yang menyambar ucapan Ikki sambil mengangguk, lalu Ikki mencubit dagunya.

"Um begitu ya!"

**"Lalu setelah kejadian itu, Tuhan dalam Injil berkata pelan. Regulus Nemean kekuatan [Beast of Supremacy] milikmu terlalu berbahaya, akan Ku segel itu dalam Sacred gear. Mulai sekaramg engkau akan menjadi bagian dari rencana 13 sacred gear tipe Longinus. Lalu Byakkou! Kekuatan [Beast of Authority] milikmu juga, aku segel di dalam hatimu sendiri. Hanya orang yang pantaslah yang akan bisa membuka potensi kekuatan milikmu itu."**

Katerea yang mendengarkan penjelasan Taiga, mengambil satu kesimpulan.

"Dengan kata lain, kekuatan milikmu dikunci dalam hatimu dan tidak akan terbuka. Jika bukan orang yang layak."

**"Aku juga masih belum paham maksudnya tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku diusir oleh Seiryuu sang Wooden Dragon Lord atau Guardian Northgate. Jabatanku pun diberikan oleh harimau putih bernama Byakkou juga, mereka memberi nama kehormatan The White Tiger Claws. Lalu Great war terjadi, aku juga sempat ikut dan menyaksikannya. selepas itu, aku mengembara melewati berbagai tempat sampai di kyoto. Disana aku berjumpa dengan Abe no Shimei, sang petapa agung yang memberiku kekuatan untuk mencegah para Youkai lepas kendali. Aku juga meminta saran supaya kekuatanku kembali, tapi dia berkata kalau tidak sanggup sebab segel milik Tuhan dalam injil terlalu kuat dan lembut. Selama seribu lima ratus tahun aku berada disana, menjaga kekuatan 9 Youkai King agar seimbang. Kemudian aku mengecilkan tubuhku dan pergi ke Myouboku Forest, tempat Gamabunta yang saat itu masih dipimpin oleh The Great Sage Gamamaru. Di sana aku merasa bahagia, kemudian aku bertanya lagi bagaimana cara melepas kutukan ini. Lagi Gamamaru mengatakan tidak bisa melepaskannya, tapi dia meramalkan kalau aku akan dapat menggunakan kekuatanku kembali. Jika aku menjadi Sacred gear, lalu aku pergi dari sana dan semua sama seperti yang kau tahu Ikki**."

Semua terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan dan riwayat dari Taiga. Lalu Ikki menyimpulkan.

"Jadi, kau meminta Azazel menjadikanmu Sacred gear selama ini. Supaya kekuatan [Beast of Authority] milikmu kembali?"

**"Ha'i!"**

"Berarti selama ini kau membohongi Gamabunta, sebab dia hanya mengetahui kalau kau ingin menjadi sacred gear."

Tidak ada protes dari Taiga karena itu adalah kebenarannya. Dia hanya ingin kekuatannya kembali.

"Neh Taiga, setelah kekuatan milikmu kembali. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Semuanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ikki yang tiba-tiba termasuk Taiga, dia kini menunduk dalam diam. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat.

**"Memang benar aku Menginginkan Kekuatan itu kembali, tapi setelah bersamamu selama ini aku mempelajari sesuatu. Kita tidak akan pernah kuat bila seorang diri, harus ada orang lain agar bisa terus mendukung dan menyemangati. Karena itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ikki! Sebab aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menemanimu dalam menapaki jalan untuk menjadi Maou, apalagi aku memiliki janji untuk menjaga Gamaken, dan Fukashima."**

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Ikki, sebab anggota keluarganya itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu!'

Semua yang ada di situ bersyukur dan memiliki mata hangat, ketika melihat interaksi antara Ikki dan Taiga yang ternyata adalah Sang Guardian of Westgate.

Empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan seperti yang dijanjikan, Ikki memberi hukuman kepada Tessar karena telah menghambat untuk memulai rencana. Ikki menjadikan dia tukang angkut barang-barang.

Tessar juga berkonsultasi kepada Ikki, soal kelemahan dari kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Azazel. Bahwa dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebab bila itu terjadi, kesadarannya akan diambil dan Shukaku akan mengamuk walau mungkin akan ada pengecualian.

Juga yang mengejutkan adalah sang Tailed Beast, mau memberikan Tessar akses kekuatan dan mengajari cara menggunakannya.

"Jadi begitu, kau memikul itu semua demi aku. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Tessar! kurasa kau harus belajar meditasi untuk mengganti tidur."

"Aku juga sependapat, Tuan!"

"Omong-omong apa itu sungguhan! Shukaku mau mengajarimu menggunakan kekuatan miliknya."

"Iya aku sudah bisa menggunakan beberapa dasar kekuatan yang diberikan olehnya, dia juga memeritahuku untuk selalu membawa pasir. Karena itu, sekarang aku akan membawa tong besar ini dipunggungku. Dia juga berkata tidak akan mengambil alih kesadaranku secara mendadak."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pawnnya itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Hari sudah hampir gelap dan sebentar lagi, mereka akan sampai di kota yang pernah disambangi Shiroe dan Loki. Namun, sebuah kejadian mengerikan terpampang dihadapan mereka.

Kota itu sedang dilahap api dan terdapat potongan mayat berserakan, mayat-mayat itu kebanyakan sudah tidak utuh dan tidak dapat dikenali lagi entah itu pria atau wanita. Beberapa bahkan isi perutnya terurai keluar. Semua yang melihatnya merasa mual dan memalingkan wajah.

Hanya Ikki dan Copellia sang Queen yang masih bisa menahan pemandangan mengerikan itu, sementara yang lain selain mereka syok. Ikki memasuki Sage mode untuk mencari jejak musuh yang mungkin masih tersisa.

Saat itulah dia merasakan bahwa 120 meter darinya, ada beberapa makhluk yang sedang berpesta dengan memakan mayat manusia. Dalam mode Sage, dia tidak hanya merasakan tapi bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan.

"Sepertinya, aku paham kenapa kau mengingatkanku untuk tidak menggunakan hati, Ajuka-sama!"

Semua melirik saat Ikki menggumam dan berpikir, apa maksud gumamannya itu. Lalu Ikki memunculkan pedang pemberian Ajuka yaitu Dark Saber dan mulai berbisik yang terdengar menahan emosi.

**"[Senpou: Gamakiriryou!]"**

"Ikki!"

"Woi!"

Hentakan kaki membuatnya lenyap semua yang melihat melebarkan mata. Ketika dia sudah para monste itu, segera tebasan pedangnya memisahkan 2 kepala dari tubuhnya dengan darah bersimbah.

Makhluk yang tersisa menatap kesal dan berdengus, karena waktu makan malam mereka diganggu. Ikki sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu, malahan dia menatap tajam.

"Atas Nama Maou Astaroth! Aku akan mencabut nyawa kalian semua!"

Lepas kalimat itu Ikki mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa membiarkan mereka sempat bereaksi, teknik Senpou Gamakiriyou miliknya memang belum sempurna. Karena pernah membuat dirinya tertusuk oleh Loki.

Teknik itu memfokuskan semuanya pada kecepatan, sebagai gantinya pertahanan dan kemampuan mendeteksi berkurang sementara itu dilepaskan.

Darah bersimbah saat Ikki memotong, menggores dan menyabet dengan pedangnya. Satu persatu mereka jatuh dengan anggota tubuh terpisah.

Setelah selesai menusuk musuh terakhir, dia mencabut Dark Saber dari tubuh korbannya tanpa belas kasih. Pandangan matanya pun dingin, seperti mengenang sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Ibu dan Ayahku mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini. Aku bersumpah akan menumpas kalian semua!"

"Ikki-sama!"

"Ikki!"

"Ikki-chan!"

Mereka tercekat saat melihat di sekitar orang yang dipanggil, terdapat mayat yang menyerupai hewan nan menjijikan. Dengan tubuh yang terputus dari anggota tubuhnya serta darah menghiasi.

"Sebenarnya. Makhluk macam apa yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Mereka semua dikenal dengan Apostle!"

Mata mereka memandang ke sumber suara yaitu Katerea Leviathan sang pewaris darah Maou. Ketika tatapan semua beralih padanya dia dengan cepat melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, mereka berubah karena menggunakan benda bernama Behelit tapi kemunculan mereka juga masih tanda tanya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana mereka mendapat kemampuan berubah seperti itu. Ketika mereka sudah berubah bentuk, sifat mereka menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali.

"Lalu misi kita sebenarnya itu adalah membasmi mereka semua?"

Shiroe segera menyimpulkan dan Katerea mengangguk mendengar simpulannya itu. Tigreal, Tessar dan yang lainnya sekarang mengerti kenapa saat itu Ikki terlihat marah ketika dia dipermainkan oleh Katerea sebelumnya.

_'Yang belum aku pahami, apa kau memiliki kenangan pahit dengan mereka, Ikki-chan!'_

"Karena resiko kematiannya yang tinggi, semua yang diutus kemari diberi Evil Piece minus Loki. Karena pihak luar dalam sistem akuma, dia juga ikut karena keinginannya sendiri tapi semua yang diutus itu kehilangan nyawa. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana dengan kejinya, salah satu pimpinan dari makhluk itu menghabisi utusan Maou. Karena itulah, aku tidak punya waktu main-main. Ingin sekali aku segera mencari pimpinannya dan memburunya, tapi aku juga sadar tidak mungkin akan sesederhana itu."

Ikki mengucapkan itu untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan dan dia pikul, karena membawa keluarganya sama saja mengantar nyawa mereka kepada pihak musuh. Disaat itu, Queen dari Ikki menemukan sesuatu.

"Tuan Ikki! Ada enam Mayat yang masih utuh, dilihat dari kondisi mereka sepertinya penyerangan ini terjadi enam jam yang lalu."

Segera Ikki dan yang lainnya menghampiri ke enam mayat utuh itu yang terdiri dari satu Pria berbadan kekar dengan Armor hitam ditubuhnya, wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan berbalut baju seorang peziarah, kemudian wanita yang seumuran dengan pakaian bangsawan berwarna pink dan rambut pirang sebatas leher.

Lalu ada seorang pria yang memegang tangan wanita tersebut, dia memiliki rambut sebatas leher juga dengan pakaian sederhana dan jubah hijau di tubuhnya. Ada dua orang anak kecil yang satu laki-laki dan lainnya perempuan.

Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut spike coklat terang, mengenakan pakaian berwarna coklat. sedangkan perempuan berambut hijau pendek, mengenakan baju khas seorang penyihir dengan warna ungu gelap.

"Kurasa mereka mencoba melawan tapi karena kalah jumlah mereka kewalahan juga. Tapi yang aneh, kenapa mereka tidak di sentuh oleh makhluk menjijikan itu."

Tessar mengungkapkan isi kepala dan rasa penasaran, setelah melihat ke enam mayat yang ada di depan matanya.

"Terkadang kau bisa berkata bagus juga ya!"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, Tigreal?"

"Yah aku hanya tidak percaya, kau bisa mengucapkan kalimat bagus seperti itu"

"Eh Temme! Jangan meremehkan aku juga dong. Begini-begini aku juga belajar menyusun kata yang tepat sesuai suasana."

"Mengejutkan sekali, kupikir kau akan pingsan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Temme Butadon!"

Urat kepala Tigreal muncul saat dirinya di panggil Butadon oleh Tessar, sepertinya dia akan memberi pelajaran berharga kepada rekannya tersebut.

"Yo Tessar! Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama-nama yang aneh"

Pedang besar tiba-tiba muncul dan tergenggenggam di tangan Tigreal, segera dia mengayunkannya untuk menebas Tessar yang telah memanggilnya Butadon.

(A/N Butadon artinya adalah Babi kampung/sejenisnya. Intinya itu adalah panggilan buruk seseorang untuk mereka yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang super.)

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya diam membeku, kini Tessar menggunakan pasir yang dia bawa di belakang punggung. Untuk menciptakan pelindung dan membuat serangan Tigreal terhenti. Seulas senyum dia ukir saat serangan tersebut berhasil ditahan.

Berlainan dengan Tigreal yang seakan terkejut tapi berganti kesal, karena serangannya berhasil ditahan dengan pasir milik rekannya tersebut.

Penyatuan dengan Sang Tailed Beast Shukaku, ternyata memberi dampak positif bagi Tessar. Berkat itu, dia bisa menggunakan pasir sebagai senjatanya. Walau harus menderita insomnia sepanjang hidup.

"Jadi, karena hal ini mulutmu menjadi besar!"

"Mah siapa yang tahu, sebelumnya kau selalu mengejekku bukan?"

Memang ketika Tessar belum menyatu dengan Sang Tailed Beast Shukaku, Tigreal selalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menakuti Tessar yang berakhir dengan dia yang pingsan karena tekanan.

Setelah peristiwa dia mengaktifkan segel Shukaku, Tessar diajari menggunakan kekuatannya oleh shukaku dan makhluk itu terspesialisasi pada pasir. Shukaku juga menyerah karena kalah taruhan dan memberi dia akses, untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya walau harus perlahan.

Alasan dibalik hal itu adalah untuk mengendalikan kekuatan pasirnya itu, dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang besar. karena itu, dimasa depan Tessar ingin mempelajari teknik meditasi seperti yang disarankan oleh tuannya.

Bukan hanya untuk mengganti tidur tapi dia akan mempelajari meditasi, untuk meningkatkan peluangnya menguasai kekuatan Shukaku secara penuh.

"Aku mulai bersemangat!"

"Hah!"

Pedang dan pasir bertemu mencoba saling menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing, mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Loki dan semua yang ada disana, memandang dengan bingung perilaku Tessar dan Tigreal.

"Kalian berdua, Cepat hentikan pertarungan bodoh ini!"

Keduanya mematung serempak saat nada yang santai itu terdengar, meski suara itu pelan dan tenang. Namun aura intimidasi seakan mengatakan 'hentikan atau kalian akan kubunuh,' membuat ciut nyali keduanya.

Tigreal dan Tessar segera menghilangkan kekuatannya dan saling merangkul, sembari memunculkan gigi.

"Nyahaha kami hanya bercanda, benarkan Tessar!"

"Ouh kau benar sekali Tigreal! Kami hanya bercanda, Shirayuki-hime!"

Kali ini berganti urat itu muncul di kepala Coppelia, setelah mendengar dirinya di juluki Shirayuki. Badan Tigreal segera bergeser sedikit, saat Tessar mengucapkan julukan buat Sang Queen itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukannya, sebab aura milik Coppelia memang turun. Namun tekanannya meningkat yang artinya dia hendak meledakkan sesuatu.

"Tigreal! Kenapa kau menjauh kemarilah!"

"Baka! Aku tidak mau mati!"

"Mati! Memangnya siapa yang ak- Uhough!"

Belum sempat Tessar menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebongkah es membentur keras tubuhnya. Membuat matanya melebar dengan wajah konyol.

Lalu Tubuhnya membentur tanah, sedikit bergerak kaku sebelum terdiam karena pingsan. Ikki hanya memegang dahi saat melihat kejadian itu sambil berharap semoga Tessar tidak mati.

Loki dan Katerea menahan tawa ketika melihat kelakuan dari keluarganya. Tanpa sadar kelakuan Tigreal dan Tessar serta kemarahan Coppelia, membuat suasana berat tadi melunak.

"Hehehe keluargamu memang konyol, Ikki-chan!"

"Benar fufufu maaf jika menyinggungmu, Ikki-sama!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Katerea dan Jelanda, hanya hela napas berat yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba sebuah bidak Knight miliknya, bersinar dan mengapung menuju pria kekar berbalut armor hitam.

Lalu dua bidak Bishop, dua bidak Knight, dan dua bidak Pawn milik Katerea juga bercahaya menghampiri kelima orang selain pria itu.

"Apa ini artinya mereka bisa kita reinkarnasikan?"

"Sepertinya begitu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau seenaknya mereinkarnasikan, aku takut bila mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya."

"Ikki-chan biar kuberi tahu satu hal penting, Evil-piece bereaksi bukan karena orang itu cocok dengannya atau pemilik Sacred gear saja. Keinginan orang itu yang belum terpenuhi, juga akan memicu hal ini."

Ikki merenung ketika mendengar kalimat dari Katerea itu, sedangkan sang empu ucapan bergegas mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya sambil berkata.

"Kurasa kasus dirimu menjadi keluarga Sona Sitri mungkin karena memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan tapi belum bisa, bukankah menyenangkan membantu mereka mewujudkan keinginannya Ikki-chan!"

_**"[Aku Katerea Leviathan!**_

_**Bangsawan berdarah murni!**_

_**Atas nama darah Maou Leviathan yang mengalir ditubuhku!**_

_**Memanggil jiwa kalian kembali sebagai keluargaku!]"**_

Selepas mantra itu diucapkan bidak itu masuk ketubuh mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Ikki tenggelam dengan pikirannya karena ucapan Katerea barusan sambil menatapnya dengan mata bergetar.

_'Hal yang kuinginkan ketika itu adalah terus hidup serta menemui dirimu Levi-chan! Kini setelah itu terpenuhi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mah aku banyak berpikir aneh akhir-akhir ini.' _

Ikki meremas tangan sebelum dengan mantap, membaca mantra untuk mereinkarnasikan keluarga barunya.

_**"[Aku Kurogane Ikki!**_

_**Akuma yang berada dalam naungan keluarga Astaroth!**_

_**Atas nama bangsawan Astaroth!**_

_**Memanggil jiwamu kembali untuk menjadi keluargaku!]"**_

Lingkaran berbeda warna tercipta di tanah. Hijau milik Ikki dan kuning pekat milik Katerea, lingkaran itu lalu menghilang. Menandakan proses reinkarnasi mereka sebagai anggota keluarga baru selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi keinginannya, tapi semoga dia bisa menerima dirinya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku."

"Um!"

Mereka membawa mereka berenam ke tempat lebih baik, sang raja harimau sibuk dengan kegiatannya jadi tidak ikut dalam kejadian ini. Sedangkan inang Shukaku tak sadarkan diri, setelah mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari Coppelia yang dijulukinya Shirayuki-hime.

And cut!

**Yoo kembali lagi bareng saya Author yang sering kelupaan Update, tapi untunglah waktu luang tersedia jadi bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Enam orang yang direinkarnasikan Ikki dan Katerea, kalian pasti tahu atau ada yang belum kenal. Baiklah akan aku kenalkan mereka semua adalah Guts sang Black Swordsman, Casca sang gadis ternoda, Farnesse sang bangsawan yang mencari jati diri, Serpico sang pelayan setia, Isidro sang bocah berisik, lalu terakhir Schierke sang murid penyihir.**

**Scene ini kuambil dari bagian akhir animenya, ketika itu si Schierke melihat masa depan. Melalui bawahan Griffith bernama Sonia yang ternyata seorang penyihir juga. Dalam penglihatan itu desa tempat mereka berada terbakar, terus aku pikir untuk menghubungkan dua karakter dari fandom ini kurasa pas disitu, soalnya bisa kita anggep kalo mereka gak sempet nyelametin diri.**

**Oke itu aja perkenalannya semoga membantu, chapter depan akan langsung time skip biar gak kelamaan oke. Nanti takut membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Dan sekali lagi updat gak menentu mohon maaf ya:v**

**Jaa nee!**

**Daftar keluarga Ikki Astaroth**

**King : Kurogane Ikki [Astaroth]**

**Queen : Coppelia Lucifugue**

**Rook : Tigreal Bune**

**Rook : ?**

**Knight : Guts the Blackswordman**

**Knight : ?**

**Bishop : ?**

**Bishop : Shiroe von Valen**

**5 Pawn : Taiga sang Guardian Westgate**

**2 Pawn : Tessar Koukei**

**1 Pawn : ?**

**Daftar keluarga Katerea Leviathan**

**King : Katerea Leviathan**

**Queen :**

**Rook : Leviathan [Sea Dragon]**

**Rook : **

**Knight : Serpico**

**Knight : Casca**

**Bishop : Farnese**

**Bishop : Schierke**

**2 Pawn : Issidro**

**Sisa Pawn : 6**


End file.
